


jenna221b's "Things you said" prompts- Hoopkins edition

by jenna221b



Series: Ficlet Prompts from tumblr [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Taxis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: Prompts filled from the "things you said" list: http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/158283312730/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-thingsMoments in the lives of a pathologist and her Detective Inspector girlfriend. <3Tags continually updating as each prompt is filled.





	1. things you said after you kissed me

“Ooh. Are you-”

“Y-yeah. I. I just forgot to-”

“Breathe-”

“-through my nose and-”

“Okay. That’s-alright. So. Um… was it- if you didn’t- I’m sorry if-”

“No! Not no as in _bad_ , you just- I didn’t expect it.”

“Oh.”

“It was a nice surprise.”

“Okay.”

“Stella?”

“What?”

“You’re… you’re a _really good_ kisser, oh my god.”

“You think everyone’s _really good_ at everything. You’re compliment-city.”

“But you were really _really_ good.”

“Um. Thanks.”

“Can you… could you kiss me again? Please?”

“You want to?”

“Yes!”

“Okay.”

“Mmm… dinner. My place. Tonight.”

“Wow. That’s unusually forward of you, Miss Molly.”

“I’m _feeling_ rather forward.”

“I’ll cook. Don’t want you burning down your lovely little kitchen.”

“Don’t think we’ll be eating much, anyway.”

“Molly!”


	2. things you said in the back seat of a cab

“Jesus! Your hands are freezing.”

“Sorry. I forgot my gloves at home. Think Toby’s probably tackled them to death by now anyway.”

Stella laughs- “You don’t need to say _sorry!_ ”- and takes Molly’s hands, rubbing them gently until they’re warm again. 

“Oh well. You’re owed one pair of brand new gloves from me- the _best_ gloves.”

Molly yawns and shuffles as close as she can without unbuckling her seatbelt. “You’re the _best_ pillow.”

Stella rolls her eyes, but she laughs again. “Ta very much. Ugh, I can still smell Barts’ disinfectant on you.”

“Oi. Keep that to yourself,” Molly mumbles, but she’s already half drifting on Stella’s shoulder.

Stella leans forward gingerly, careful not to move Molly. She taps on the glass divider and asks, “Hey, is it okay if you stop off somewhere else first?”

At the cabbie’s nod, she gives them the address. Then she leans back, and murmurs into Molly’s hair, not caring that she’s already asleep.

“I’ll pick up some wine from my place. Then hot bath and takeaway at yours.” She reconsiders. “And treats for Toby.”


	3. things you said you loved about me

Your smile. 

The way you laugh, glorious and wild and unrestrained. (Sometimes, I catch you trying to hold it back. You shouldn’t. Your laugh suits you).

Your optimism.

Your never ending kindness.

How you face death every day, and can still crack the silliest of jokes.

Your quiet braveness. It’s rare and beautiful.

The way you tie your hair back when you can’t be bothered washing it.

How much you dote on that damned cat.

How you say my name.

You have this gift of noticing when someone’s upset and you always know exactly what to say.

The way you smile when I tell you I love you.

How you sigh and melt into kisses.

Whenever you say _I love you, too._


	4. things you said when I was crying

Molly isn’t worried at all when she gets the phone call. She takes it casually, balancing the phone on her shoulder as she prods at a brain, says, “Knew you’d forget the milk, I already added it onto my list, I’ll pick it up after work.”

“Molly,” says Sherlock’s voice, and she nearly drops the phone onto the brain.

“Sherlock? Why are- Stella! Is she okay?”

“Yes,” Sherlock says, too quickly. Then: “Sorry, no, otherwise I wouldn’t be using her phone, sorry. She’s safe though, Molly. She…” His voice lowers to a discreet whisper. “I think she’s had a bit of a shock. I’ve… she’s in a room on her own for now but- I think she needs you.”

When Molly arrives at the Yard, Sherlock thankfully doesn’t make a fuss, just quietly guides her to an office room. 

“We had a new case file,” he explains. “And. Well, I didn’t want to pry, but something must have- hit too close to home. I don’t know any more than that, of course. It’s not my place.”

Molly blinks, touched. “Thanks, Sherlock.”

He nods but only a little jerk of his head, as if what he’s done is not worth any thanks. “I’ve cleared it with Greg, she can take the rest of the day off.”

And Molly steps inside the office, Sherlock shutting the door for her.

Stella is standing in a corner of the room, saying nothing at all. And it’s the silence that throws Molly off.

“Stella?” She steps towards her, and only then notices the silent tears on her cheeks. “Oh. Oh no, it’s okay, I’m here-”

Stella makes a sound that is something between a very forced, brittle laugh and a gasp. “Look at me, crying at work. P-pathetic.”

Molly takes another step forward, and Stella finally collapses into her waiting arms. Molly holds her with an instinctive, protective strength.

“No. Just human,” she says, and feels Stella’s tears in her hair. “You don’t- you don’t have to tell me anything yet. If you’re not ready that’s- that’s okay.”

She feels Stella swallow.

“Can…can we watch _Friends_ re-runs?” she mumbles into the shoulder of Molly’s lab coat. “You’re right. I’m not- can’t talk. Yet. Tired.”

Molly pulls back to kiss her forehead. Her tears are drying now, albeit slowly. “You have full T.V control for the rest of the day.”


	5. things you said when you were crying

It feels so wrong whenever you cry. You are sunshine, and skipping, and sheer joy, and anything else is- it hurts _me_ of course, but that doesn’t matter: it’s how your breath shakes and catches, and your shoulders hunch, as if you’re trying to hide it. And that the real thing that’s wrong with it. You shouldn’t be ashamed, my darling.

I come home too late one night- actually must be what two, three in the morning? a tough case- and you’re in bed. But I know you’re not asleep, your back’s too rigid.

I climb into bed and brush your hair off your neck. “Molly?”

You make a gasp of a noise, and turn into me. There are already tears. You’re trying to speak through it, and I’m trying to shush you, but you press on, you brave soul and-

“I-I’m sorry. I’m just b-being silly.”

“Not silly. Never silly.” 

I know there’s things you’re not telling me yet- can’t tell me yet. It’s okay, I’ve seen the photos: you and your Dad. There’s missing gaps there, of course, but I can surmise- and wait for the rest from you. Only when you feel ready. 

You start wiping your eyes and I offer you my sleeve. (A tradition) You snort, and it’s beautifully genuine.

“For the last time, _no_. Oh, put your uniform in the wash, would you? That won’t be comfortable to sleep in.”

A swift change of subject. You’re rather deft at those, Miss Hooper. But now’s not the time for much talking.

“Yes, my lady,” I simper, tongue in cheek, and narrowly avoid a pillow being thrown my way.

Time to rest.


	6. things you said when you thought I was asleep

Molly can hear her even though her bedroom door’s shut. Stella’s voice always travels when she’s on the phone- it’s endearing.

“Shh, Mum, I shouldn’t talk right now. I think she’s sleeping.”

Molly glances down at her laptop, blog post half written. They’d gone on a walk around London and taken daft touristy pictures, and she wanted it recorded. Certainly too exciting to sleep. Incorrect conclusion, Detective Inspector.

From the living room, Stella’s voice carries on:

“Yeah, well, we met at work, didn’t I say? I did! …Well, wasn’t my fault you weren’t paying attention.”

Molly rolls her eyes. Stella and her mother are far too similar for their own good.

“Yeah, loads of time- oh, did Dad lose his keys again? …Anyway. She’s- you’ll really like her. She’s- she’s just so lovely. Mum…actually.”

Stella’s voice drops to an almost whisper and Molly near flies to the door, straining to hear the rest:

“I really… I really think she could be the one.”


	7. things you said as we danced in our socks

Molly spies Stella playing with the cat, and grins. She’s always let on that she’s indifferent to Toby ever since he scratched her, but Molly knows better, knows Stella is very fond of him indeed.

Good. She needs her family to get along.

Stella throws the little ball and curses when it lands on the top cushion of the couch and Toby scrabbles to get it.

“Shit, no- forgot you’re not allowed up there.”

Molly stifles a laugh as Stella hurriedly chucks her shoes off, then leaps onto the couch to try and get Toby off. 

“Come on, cat, _please_.”

But he won’t budge, not even when Stella bounces pointedly. 

Molly giggles. “You look like you’re dancing with him.”

Stella jumps but tries to save face. “Maybe I am.” She attempts a twirl and promptly falls.

Molly jumps across to join her, pulling her up. Toby meows and chooses that moment to leap off and leave.

“Why does he always listen to _you?_ ”

Molly laughs again. “Habit. He’s got no choice.”

(She doesn’t say: just stay here, and he’ll know your voice more, trust me, I can give you keys _now_ , if you want but- soon).

Stella puts her into a mock waltz hold. 

Molly raises her eyebrows. “How advanced,” she says and winks.

Stella rocks her back and forth, and just like that, they’re dancing, two girls in love on the couch.

“I’ve been watching Strictly,” Stella teases.


	8. things you said in the backyard at night

“I like it out here,” you say. “Quiet.”

I poke you in the side- all gently, of course. “Is this your way of saying I’m too chatty?”

“Molly, you know full well what I meant.” 

It’s something so simple, you say it just like _that_ , your eyes wide and sincere and kind and smiling. I’ve never had someone be so comfortable with me before, trust me to know their full meaning and-

I don’t know what to with it all just yet. I’m working on it.

I try so hard to stifle my yawn, keep the mood romantic (is that what you want?), but it must be the night sky above us and the fresh air… I can’t help it.

But, you don’t roll your eyes or frown or complain.

Instead, you put your arm up, an invitation, and I take it gladly, wrapping myself into your warmth.

“Put it this way,” you whisper, and then you kiss my head. “Out here, in the quiet… you’re the only person I’d want with me.”

Oh, my darling, I feel the same.


End file.
